makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Amaterasu
Bio Goddess of the sun and the Okami, Amaterasu sealed away the dragon Orochi 100 years ago. However, she lost her physical form due to injuries sustained in battle and her spirit was contained within a statue, later resurrected, although without her Celestial Brush powers. She then began a journey to restore beauty to Nippon while regaining her powers. She looks like an ordinary wolf to the average person. Movelist Skill Cards *Weapon Change: Amaterasu can switch between her level 1 divine instruments, Divine Retribution (Solar Flare), Tsumugari (Thunder Edge), or Devout Beads (Tundra Beads). *Head Charge : Amaterasu head-butts the enemy. Light and medium versions strike horizontally and diagonally while heavy version knocks down. *Power Slash: The Power Slash Celestial Brush Technique that creates a sheet of paper that slowly floats down. When an opponent comes in contact with it, they are damaged. *Solar Flare (Divine Retribution equipped): Amaterasu reflects the opponent's attacks. Light and medium versions counterattack with a pile driver attack while the heavy version reflects projectiles. *Thunder Edge (Tsumugari equipped): A very powerful slash with the Thunder Edge. Light version slashes horizontally, medium version hits diagonally, and heavy version slashes vertically. *Glaive Chop (Tsumugari equipped): Unleashes a powerful, electrically charged slash downwards for multiple hits. *Cold Star (Devout Beads equipped): Amaterasu shoots a barrage of ice beads at her opponent in a rapid-fire fashion using her Tundra Beads while the attack takes place. Spell Cards *Okami Shuffle: Amaterasu activates a series of divine brush techniques. First is Fireburst which does a single hit, then follows up with a multiple hit Icestorm, then ends it with multiple hitting Thunderbolt. The last attack will make the opponent fall to the ground. *Veil of Mist: As she howls, she releases a purple mist that enshrouds the entire field. This causes the opponents movements to be slowed down. Last Word *Divine Instruments: Amaterasu starts the attack by using her Solar Flare shield to launch the opponent into the air, and if it connects, she follows them and repeatedly whips them with her Tundra Beads rosary before slicing them with her Thunder Edge. Misc. *Battle Intro: Amaterasu appears sleeping with Issun bouncing next to her. She then wakes up and howls. *Taunt: She follows her tail. *Victory Pose: She sits down, yawns and lies down while Issun bounces around her. Winning Quotes (Note: Since Amaterasu is mute, Issun is the one talking for her.) Wow, we didn't even need the Celestial Brush for that fight! Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ammy! That person is not a tree! Don't eve... Aw, crud. I'm really sorry about that. Ammy! Chill out! Don't you know it's bad to bite people who are down on their luck? Nice one, fuzzy! Now let’s hear that howl! Vs. Self: Ammy, did you have another pup without telling me? Vs. Akuma: That attack that demon did... It was just like when Mrs. Orange makes cherry cakes! That's crazy! Vs. Felicia: Didja see the cat lady making eyes at me the whole time? Ha ha. I tell ya, being a ladies' man ain't easy. Vs. Marisa and Patchouli: Hey, Witchy! Ammy here loves your parlor tricks. Can you do any more? Vs. Sakura: Just between you and me, I just LOVE sailor uniforms! Do you have the swimsuit version as well? Vs. Morrigan and Juri: Ooh, I love how seductive you are! Don't worry, I won't sweat the little details! Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Getting drunk isn’t really a good way to fight. Fun, maybe, but not too effective. Vs. Keine: Don’t tell anyone else, but I just love girls with glasses! The librarian look… Raowwr! Vs. Reimu and Sanae: It’s nice to know we got some cute babes who grovel at your feet….Man, I love being your assistant. Vs. Chun Li: Man, I can’t tell what I like more on her, the top or the bottom! Vs. Momiji: Whoa, Ammy! This girl kinda looks like a human you! You’re cuter than I thought… Vs. Gene: You only have the hand. We’ve got the whole thing! Vs. Arthur: Ripping armor off is nothing new for us as you can see. Vs. Sakuya: So your name’s Sakuya and you’re a maid? Weird….Fantasies….Happening….. Vs. Iku: You haven't seen a big, multi-headed dragon bent on ruling the world around these parts, have ya? Vs. Ruby Heart: Uhh…No Thanks I’m not getting on that ghost ship. Bad experience. Vs. M. Bison and Wesker: Take that, ya Wannabe! You just got owned by a real Goddess! Vs. Batsu: This guy is scared of dogs? What a wuss. I thought he’d be tougher than that. Vs. Yukari: What's that Ammy? You're weary of her? Hmm...maybe you have a point. Vs. Dr. Wily, Wriggle, Tron and Mystia: Don't think we don't know your bad intentions. Ammy here can smell them a mile away. Vs. Mamizou: Whoa, Whoa, Ammy, calm down! I don't think that poor Tanuki meant any harm! Vs. Frank West and Aya: Hey, no flash photography! Ammy keeps getting wound up from stuff like that! Vs. Jon Talbain and Kagerou: Hey, Ammy, are you gonna get familiar with your relatives? Whoa, hey, calm down! It was a joke! Vs. Yuuka: I didn't know walking would make you so likable to this person. Vs. Kaguya and Reisen: You're from the moon….Ammy, didn't you say that you had a brother there once? Vs. Jin, Hayato, Hiryu, Megaman, Roll, Bass, Zero and Saki: Wow, didn't think Japan would experience such technological progress in the future. Vs. Utsuho: You were up against the goddess of the sun. Of course you were outmatched. Vs. Cirno: Don't you feel kinda bad beating that little weakling? Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: If what you guys said about vampires is true, then what the hell were you thinking taking on a sun goddess? Vs. Tenshi: A messenger of Heaven like yourself causing such a disturbance? Ammy here ain't amused, little girl. Vs. Iesua: Ammy here is pleased to have met you, daughter of God! Vs. Cammy: Darn it, Ammy! Why couldn't you have been a cat?! She would have been all over me-I mean us! Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: Don't get too close, lady. She bites. Vs. Satori and Kasen: (Finally. Someone I can hold a conversation with.) *Note: This is the only time Amaterasu herself speaks.* Vs. Firebrand: So, you spit fire, eh? You are the most unoriginal demon we've ever fought. Ain't that right, Ammy? Vs. Medicine: Careful, Ammy. Your super-sensitive nose might suck in the poison. Vs. Anakaris: Why can't the dead just stay dead? Ammy's got enough work as it is. Vs. Amingo: This guy looks a little foreign, huh Ammy? Vs. Nue: Uh...you handle this Ammy...I'm gonna go over there..... Vs. Sonson: What's with the growling, Ammy? This girl look familiar to ya? Vs. Kogasa: A karakasa obake? Haven't seen many of those recently. Vs. Spencer: This guy kinda reminds me of the monkey youkai we ran into. Vs. Hina: Why are you growling at her? Do you remember her from somewhere? Vs. Masamune: He’s only one of many warlords fighting for control? Ammy, shouldn't you be worried? Vs. Dan: Hey, Ammy, maybe you should've gone easier on the poor guy. Vs. Seija: Bring down the human social order? I don’t think Amy’s gonna take that while sitting. Vs. Ken: Are all you Yankees this hot blooded? Vs. Murasa: Can’t anyone ever stay dead around here? Vs. Nick: This guy’s really down on his luck. Vs. Seiga: Ammy here doesn’t appreciate you trying to control people just for the sake of religion. Nero: Hey, Ammy, you sure we can trust this kid? Ending (Amaterasu and Issun arrive at the Moriya shrine and are confronted by Sanae, Kanako and Suwako.) Sanae: Goddess of the sun, thank you so much for defeating the dragon. My prayers were not in vain. Issun: Ha ha, no prob. Compared to Orochi, this guy was a push over. Kanako: Say, how would you like to live her at the Moriya Shrine? We could use another Goddess here and it’ll be nice having one of the goddesses from our religion here. Issun: Live here with these lovely ladies….This is heaven! Amaterasu: *Growls* Issun: Ok, ok, you’ve got a point, fuzzball. Sorry, Ladies. We’d love to stay, but its goal to protect Nippon. Suwako: No problem. Feel free to visit us if you can! Sanae: Bless you goddess, my prayers will never end. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom